Mist, Sand, and Star an Ungodly Trio
by HarukaRulez
Summary: What's this Zabuza is alive! The Akatsuki are involved and Even Orochimaru shows his Ugly mug but sorry Jiraiya will still die..yeah anyway this isn't a GaaraxZabuza fic so sorry FanGirls this is a story based on an Rp of mine read to find out more Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one shocker i'm working on another Fic already but don't worry i'll still add more Chapters to my other one but this one i'm working on with my Boyfriend this story is about how my Character Suika and his Character Laguna get through many Hardships, Cockblocks, Unexpected turns of events!...Rated M for Action/Romance/Humor/Strong Language/Sex/...Chocobos?...and yes i know there are no Chocobos in Naruto but this is My Boyfriend's and Mine FanFic dammit i will have a Chocobos!

* * *

Deep in the lush green forests, in the great Land of Fire, Laguna Loire ran through the trees. He jumped from branch to branch running into Konoha territory. Laguna hated coming to Konoha but his job had brought him here. He was a wanted man, even if someone _thought_ he was near, the ANBU would be all over him. He was a skilled assassin and the danger of the ANBU being on his ass made his job all the better.

* * *

As he approached the outer walls of Konoha he saw ANBU running around. "Shit!" he muttered as he stopped and reached into his bag. He pulled out 3 leaf headbands. "Hmmm… red, black, or blue?" He chose red and he made his gourd turn into a sand-sword. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and pulled the hood up. He made a sand mask to make his face look older. Within minutes, he was transformed from Laguna Loire into an old-war veteran.

Laguna was able to get into the village, past the ANBU. His informant was at Ichiraku's ramen stand. He walked slowly through the village; hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. He made it to Ichiraku Ramen in no time. His informant told him that his mark was expected in Konoha today and that it was better to take him out before he reaches the Hokage. While Laguna was killing time he noticed a beautiful girl with magenta hair. He couldn't stop glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He knew he couldn't do shit while on the job but he would come back for her

* * *

Later in the day Laguna found his mark and sent a sand kunai through his left eye. A clean kill, and due to his choice of sand instead of metal, he made the sand disperse and form into his hand. There was no trace that Laguna was even there. Laguna now had a chance to find that beautiful girl from earlier. He went back to Ichiraku's and asked around, but no one saw which direction she went. He was sad but knew better than to show it. He then left the village hidden in the leaves to start his long journey back to the sand village in the great Land of Wind.

On the way back to the sand village Laguna was somewhat peaceful. Laguna didn't sleep because he couldn't bear the nightmares about his mother. He's tried everything from getting drunk to medicine but nothing worked so he forces himself to stay awake. Since he doesn't sleep he made it back to the sand village in less than a week. As he approached the village, Kankuro came running out yelling at him "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Laguna calmly replied, "On a mission from Gaara."

Kankuro blinked at him, "The damned Akatsuki came and took Gaara."

* * *

Laguna was pissed to hear that his teacher was taken. "Which way did they go?"

Kankuro grabbed his shoulder. "We lost their trail but Gaara has a friend in the Star Village that deals with the Akatsuki." Before Kankuro even told him to go there, he sprinted off in the direction of the Star Village.

Laguna sprinted halfway to the Star Village within a day and a half. He stopped to eat and rest. After his rest it took him another day to get to the Star Village. As he approached it he muttered. "Finally, a village I'm not wanted in." He looked at the houses looking for Gaara's friend. When he found it he knocked on the door and a woman answered it. She said, "It's about damn time you showed up." Before Laguna could respond, he realized who the girl was. It was the girl from Ichiraku's.

* * *

Please read and review i want to hear what you have to say and give any helpful feed back in the next chapter it will be Suika's point of view the other chapters will be longer i promise you that...Next to come Chapter 2!...depends on how lazy we're feeling XD


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go the second Chapter in the series so far please do enjoy this is Suika's part of the story up until Laguna shows up at her door

* * *

Back when Laguna was in the leaf village, Suika was on her way to Konoha to meet up with her boyfriend. it was a long distance relationship so this was the first time they got to meet. Deep down Suika was nervous but she was to stubborn to ever admit it to anyone.

When she got to Konoha she was hungry so she decided to go to Ichiraku's. as she was sitting there she noticed an old man looking at her. She thought to herself "why do i always attract the creepers". She smiled at her own thoughts

At about midday Suika stood outside the village waiting for Tasuke, her boyfriend. When she finally spotted him she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. She looked into his eyes "finally, I've been waiting for this day." he smiled and said "me to". He then kissed her lips gently still holding him in his arms.

They decided to go on a picnic. as they sat under a tree they began making out. Suika was really getting into it, using her tongue to probe his mouth. Tasuke reached up her shirt, teasing her nipples, making a slight moan escape her lips. She reached into his pants and grabbed his hard dick, making him moan.

* * *

They were both getting really horny. He took off her shirt to lick and suck on her nipples.

She moaned loudly and ripped off his pants. She kissed her way down to his dick licking the tip gently. Just as she got it part way into her mouth he pushed her off saying "I completely forgot to go report to Tsunade shit!"

Suika was pissed "it can wait" she said as she took him yet again in her mouth. he took her head in his hands and brought her to eye level. "No it can't wait Suika not this time" he said looking serious. As horny as Suika was she sighed deeply and said "fine but you owe me"

Tasuke ran into the village. Just as he passed the first cross road a sand kunai hit his eye, killing him on the spot. Suika saw it and began to run to his side. About halfway there she stopped and saw a figure appear by Tasuke making the sand disappear, then he disappeared before her eyes. By the time ANBU got there Suika was already on her way to the star village.

* * *

A few weeks later a messenger from Kankuro showed up giving her a letter, he left immediately. It said "Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki. His apprentice is on his way to you. You will recognize him immediately." she was upset first Tasuke now Gaara. Less than 2 days later there was a knock on the door. She opened at and at first she thought it was Gaara standing there. She looked again and saw he looked exactly like Gaara except with black hair instead of red. "It's about damn time you got here" she yelled.

* * *

Please Review I'd love to know what you think and if you can think of a good name for the story please i'll take all the help i can get..thank you X3..and sorry it's so short


End file.
